godzillafandomcom_es-20200213-history
King Kong (Universal)
|copyrighticon =Unknown or No Trademark.png |image =King Kong.jpg |caption =King Kong as he is seen in King Kong |name = }} |species =Megaprimatus |nicknames =Kong, King Kong 2, bestia, el primate |height =15/24 metros |length =None |weight =55 toneladas |forms =None |controlled =None |relationships =None |allies =Anne Darrow, Jack Driscol |enemies =T-rex , Aviones de King Kong 2005 , Criaturas de skull Island |created = Merian C. Cooper |portrayed =Puppets, Hoichi Hirose, Haruo Nakajima, Andy Serkis |firstappearance =King Kong (2005) |latestappearance =King Kong (2005) |suits =ShodaiKongu (Toho), GoroKongu (Toho) |roar = }} King Kong King Kong es un mono gigante , y el último miembro de su especie . Ellos no son nativos de la Isla Calavera , pero se presume que la especie Gigantopithecus , un gorila prehistórico que era más grande que los simios modernos , llegó a la isla a través de un antiguo puente de tierra vinculada a Asia muchos miles de años atrás . NOMBRE El nombre de King Kong se compone de dos palabras : " Rey " , y " Kong". Kong más probable es que proviene de la palabra alemana KOing , lo que significa rey. Los medios literarios nombre de " rey de reyes ", como Kong se ha demostrado que es más poderoso que cualquier animal que lo atacó. Los nativos de la Isla Calavera llamado King Kong por " Kong " , " Rey " fue dado a él por Carl Denham y su tripulación , que lo trajo de vuelta a la ciudad de Nueva York . APARIENCIA Apariencia Megaprimatus ' era como el de un gorila normal, a menos que fuera mucho más grande y más fuerte , cada vez mayor regularidad a una altura de más de 18-25 pies . Al igual que en la mayoría de los gorilas , su piel era de un color casi negro, con el pelo en la cabeza y la espalda de los hombres mayores de inflexión gris- plata, de ahí el término " espalda plateada " . Al igual que todos los gorilas , estas criaturas también a pie cuando sus nudillos les están ayudando . Dado que se requieren para soportar el peso vale la pena toneladas , estos nudillos son extremadamente durables y gruesa , que tiene la capacidad de soportar casi cualquier presión. Apariciones *Kong Skull Island 2017 *King Kong (2005) Gallery Kong.jpg King Kong 1933.jpg Kingkong-old.jpg Jp King Kong.jpg Kongtoho.jpg kke3.jpg untitled.png King Kong Frown.jpg Unknown.jpeg|Kong faces off with a Vastatosaurus Beau-ti-ful.jpg Trivia *King Kong was considered to be in Godzilla: Unleashed. *Some of the German releases of the Showa era films changed the names of various unrelated characters to King Kong. For instance, both Jet Jaguar from Godzilla vs. Megalon and MechaGodzilla are called King Kong in the dubs. However, unlike what many people believe, they aren't stated to actually be the real King Kong wearing robot suits or confusion with Mechani Kong. The name 'King Kong' carried great marquee-value, and this is likely the reason why the German distributors changed the names around. Poll Do you like King Kong? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:King Kong Category:Non-Toho Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Creatures of Skull Island